<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>take me back in time to love you by verucaa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514980">take me back in time to love you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucaa/pseuds/verucaa'>verucaa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, HAROLD THEY'RE LESBIANS, Kissing, Multi, One Shot Collection, One Word Prompts, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:15:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucaa/pseuds/verucaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>three short stories, all containing wlw ships and based of one-word prompts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>take me back in time to love you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i don't write enough wlw ships because all i write is fanfiction with byakuya togami and the majority of ships i have with him are mlm. i really need to start writing more "not-focused-on-byakuya-togami" fanfiction but also i don't want 2</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>rain</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Aoi was never that fond of the rain. </p><p>It ruined the plans she had for the day, made her feet cold and soggy when she ran in it. People thought it was ironic that the ultimate swimmer - who spent the majority of her time in the water - didn't like getting wet if it came from the sky. It was different though, being caught in the rain was a surprise in your dry clothing and swimming was pushing yourself beneath the water in clothes that were supposed to be wet.</p><p>Sakura Ogami liked the rain. </p><p>She thought Aoi would as well, though it didn't seem the case. Sakura liked the soft noises pattering raindrops made on her window as they bounced from object to object, dripping down leaves. Rainfall was relaxing and easily meditated to, though Aoi could rarely sit still for even minutes. Even the feeling of the water hitting your body, Sakura enjoyed it. </p><p>"Are you just going... to stand out there?" Aoi questioned, huddled in the car under Sakura's jacket. The other girl stood just outside the open door - the picnic in the park hadn't gone so well, due to the weather - and let the rain pour down her browline and wet her hair. </p><p>"You don't find it relaxing?" Sakura questioned. </p><p>Aoi scoffed, letting out a laugh, "Am I supposed to?"</p><p>Sakura shrugged and dragged Aoi out of the car, dropping the jacket from her lap onto the damp concrete of the car park. </p><p>Aoi decided that sometimes, the rain was okay. Especially when kisses were swapped for it.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>chocolate</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Valentine's day, in Mikan's opinion, wasn't the most enjoyable holiday of the year. People she loved rarely stayed with her unless they were ill and weak and then their relationship would turn professional - a patient and nurse - instead of pleasant and filled with kisses. Her bullies had made sure Valentine's day was hell for her as well, leaving her with pretend love letters and asking her on fake dates.</p><p>"Mikan-chan!" A voice yelled, much louder than it supposed to be.</p><p>Mikan let out a yelp- squirming in her seat in the classroom - and wincing, bracing herself to be hit or punched by the person approaching quickly from the back of her. </p><p>"Hey, hey Mikan-chan!" Ibuki threw herself over Mikan's desk and sat on it, leaving Mikan face-to-face with the girl's knees, "Ibuki bought you a Valentine's day gift!" </p><p>"A-ah...! Really... Mioda-san didn't have to..." Mikan began as Ibuki thrust out both hands and held a small box of chocolates with a rainbow ribbon tied - albeit messily - around the centre of it, "Oh...Oh no! I d-didn't get you anything, p-please don't be mad!"</p><p>"Ibuki isn't!" The girl insisted, forcing the box into Mikan's hands, Ibuki hopped off of the desk and faced Mikan, grinning widely at the girl.</p><p>"Mikan-chan should come to Ibuki's dorm tonight! We can watch a movie! But don't come if you're busy!" The guitarist wandered off, going over to sit with a different student. Mikan felt herself flush, hoping her face wasn't going red. Hiyoko would tease her so much if it had. A warm fluttering feeling took hold in her heart.</p><p>Maybe Valentine's day wasn't so bad anymore.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>hug</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Kyouko's father wasn't a bad person, nor her grandfather. They cared for her (her grandfather more though), kept her educated and entertained, fed and watered. Both were just a little... emotionally distant to her. Embraces were rarely given and, when they were given, they were awkward and strange. </p><p>Out of Kyouko's entire class, Celestia Ludenberg was at close to the bottom of her list of people she expected to give the best hugs (Makoto was clearly the top and the bottom was Byakuya, in both the list and real life. Kyouko chuckled at her joke). But, her classmates had surprised her multiple times before, so it wasn't surprising when Celestia broke that stereotype. </p><p>"You can let go of me, you know?" Kyouko murmured, though she didn't really want Celestia to let go. </p><p>Kyouko's dorm was boring, in her opinion. Especially by herself, she preferred it when Celestia was laying on top of her, face tucked into the crook of Kyouko's neck.</p><p>Celestia hummed, "I'm well aware," Her voice was muffled, "But I'd rather not." </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>